


Pushing Boundaries

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave likes pushing Aaron's boundaries. And Aaron likes it too.





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felena1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felena1971/gifts).

Dave checks the others on the jet to make certain they are asleep before slipping out of his seat and to his knees in front of Hotch.

“What are…”

“Shh,” Dave hushes Aaron’s question. He reaches up and slowly unzips the younger man’s trousers. With a sure hand he reaches inside and pulls out Aaron’s cock.

“Dave,” Aaron growls lowly.

Dave’s hand strokes firmly up and down. He smirks at his lover. “Try not to make too much noise.”

Dave leans over and takes the half-hard cock into his mouth. He sucks and tongues the quickly growing member.

Aaron bites his lip to keep from moaning aloud. He holds his breath for a moment to see if anyone is awake. The rest of the team are sleeping soundly. Aaron leans back in his seat and allows his lover to take him higher than the jet can cruise.

He’d never tell Dave this, but he loves it when the older man pushes his boundaries. And a blowjob on the FBI jet with the team feet away, definitely pushes his boundaries.


End file.
